iosgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Reviewportal77
Hello Hi, it would be great if you could contribute to the Wiki! Yes, I'll be sure to check out your Wiki too. Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Underlining Why are you underlining everything? Oh, and every game page you make, put the template ' ' at the top. Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 21:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC) *Don't underline them, there's no point. Just highlight the text and click the 'Add Link' button at the top of the editor. If the page has been created, it will be blue and if not, it will be red. Red links will appear in the section, so underlining them won't be as helpful. Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 10:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Manual Of Style Please make sure you always follow the Manual of Style. The articles you wrote were not written in Real World Point of View and were written in the style of reviews. Also, the category 'Pocket Games' is not necessary, as this is the iPod, iPhone and iPad Wiki, all of which are handheld devices. Please immediately reword the articles you created. Thanks, Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 10:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Warning Re:Plagiarism That's fine, just remember that in future. I know the rules are strict, but they have to be. A Wiki I used to edit on faced closure after another Wiki found out it had copied it's articles. Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 10:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi, Reviewportal! I've moved the screenshot of A.I.R. Defense to a new page. In future please name the images you upload more descriptive things. Thanks for editing here, you've been doing brilliantly, so I just wondered if you are going to add anything to your user page. Thanks again! Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) *Also, I will be editing your Wiki some more, I haven't had a lot of time at the moment. Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Wiki A list of things that you make sure you do on this Wiki; *Put at the top of small pages. *Always use Infoboxes on game pages. *Grammatical note: You put a space after a full stop. Other than that you're doing fine! Thanks you very much for taking the time to edit this Wiki! Are you going to add to your user page? Put about what games you have, what you do on this Wiki, ect. Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Contributors None that I can think of. Once we reach 200 Pages, we can be advertised on Wikia's main page, which would mean lots more editors. Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and your signature is violating the Signature Policy. It needs a link to your talk page. Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Images 2nd Warning: Do Not Violate The Plagiarism Rules. Faliure to comply with the Plagiarism Rules will result in a block from the Wiki. The file(s), Sorry to have left a few messages, but I just noticed that you haven't been using Special:Upload to upload files. What you are doing at the moment actually is violating real life copyright laws, so please source the files you uploaded and make sure you do this with every file you upload.' No exceptions. '''Like I said before, you actually need to read through and understand the Plagiarism Policy properly. Please make sure you understand that just because this is the internet, you '''can' still break the copyright laws. Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 19:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature Go to and scroll down to 'Signature'. You could put anything you like in the box, which uses normal page synatx. Simply, copy and paste this code, Reviewportal77 (Talk), into the box to fix the problem. For example in my signature, 'Sam2011' links to my user page and 'Angry Bird's Nest' Links to my talk page. Thanks, other than odd violations of the rules, I think you are a good editor, so thanks for editing! Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 11:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Final Warning Final Warning: Do Not Violate The Plagiarism Rules. Further Violation of the Plagiarism or Copyright Policy will result in a block. In future, be more careful. For more information, contact an Administrator Do you get that what you are doing is actually breaking copyright laws? ALWAYS SOURCE FILES YOU UPLOAD. This is your final warning, so if you fail to comply, you will be blocked having been in violation of the CC-BY-SA and the American Copyright Act. Sam2011 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Picture You don't need to put 'From Facebook.com' on the image, instead, you should put it on File:277140 180680155319554 6289441 n.jpg. Please in the future could you name the picture something more useful? Like 'Zombiegunshiplogo.jpg'. Thanks for editing again, Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 16:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for marking that page with delete, I have removed it now. Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 08:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wiki I'm still here, don't worry! I'll be editing properly again probably in a few months, because I have lots of work to do at the moment. You can still contact me though and I'll get back to you (sorry if it takes a few days). Thanks for the amazing edits Reviewportal! Remember you don't need to put where the image is from, as long as you mark it with Template:Fairuse. Thanks! Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 17:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Puzzle Games Yeah, I'll probably get round to doing that at some point, but remember I am editing less. Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 15:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, Reviewportal77! You Have Been Awarded for Superb Editing! Well done for making so many edits, thank you very much! :) Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 20:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Editing I'll try, but I've only just got back after being on a bit of a break, so sorry if I don't edit as much. I'll make some edits over at Super Gaming though if you like :) Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 23:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Sourcing I don't want to have to ban you again, because you are a good user, but Google is not a valid source. Pictures you find on Google Images must be sourced to the site that they came from. Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 07:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Stop Making Stubs Hi, glad to see you editing again, but please make your articles >300 Bytes in size. This Wiki is trying to eliminate stub pages. Also, please read the manual of style or you will be blocked again. Thanks, Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 11:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ? Protected? What do you mean? Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 15:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Yes, I had the source editor enabled so that people like you would stop plagiarizing. Anyway, I think it looks a lot better. Anyway, there is no real difference. You ought to learn some HTML before editing on Wikia anyway. Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 08:10, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Blocked I've blocked you for 2 weeks due to your constant policy violations. Go read the Manual of Style and the policies before returning. Nobody on Wikia will want constant plagiarism being spammed across their Wiki, because it's illegal, so stop or I'll have to take matters further. Sam1207 (Angry Bird's Nest) 21:08, March 24, 2012 (UTC)